


ONE SHOTS

by Bloodredevilheartedwolf34



Series: Rune Factory 4 series [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lest and Frey are a fanboy and a fangirl, M/M, Talking, Teasing/friendship between Forte and Leon, friendship between Margaret and Kiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34/pseuds/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots between Forte, Margaret, Leon, and Kiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over proctective (Forte/Margaret)

"You're really worrying to much Forte." Meg told the knight in front of her. Which had a slight blush and had a mad face on. 

Forte had just saw some random guy with Meg and made him run with fear. Meg would get a slight blush on her face when Forte was proctecting her. But this wasn't the case. 

"I'm not letting a single person near you!"

"Huh? Why? You don't want to lose me?"

"That could be why. But I'm not telling you."

"If I give you a kiss would you?"

That got the knight blushing. How could a smiple kiss get Forte to tell Meg why she wouldn't let antone near her? Maybe it's because of Meg being an elf? Na. It was because of many taking liking in Meg. All Fortw wanted was to go home with Meg and make sure that this never happened again. But that was inpruted by Meg kissing Forte on the lips. Pulling away, Meg held a blush along with Forte. 

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you when we get home."

"Good. I love you Forte."

"Love you too Meg."

They shared a kiss and then went home. Forte would have a hard time telling Meg why. But at least she would.

"Hey Forte?"

"Yea?"

"Isn't that Kiel and Leon?"

"Oh hell no."

'Great. Here she's goes.'

Before Forte could get going to Kiel and Leon, Meg kissed her again. Making Forte stop and blush. Turning, Forte kissed Meg back. Who knows how many were watching the girls. Well Lest and Frey were. They both pulled away, and Meg told something to Forte in her ear.

"If you don't go after them, I'll give you something at home."

"You can't be serious." Forte said while holding a blush on her face.

"I am. Now, want to go home for that gift?"

"Kinda. But...I really want to kick Leon's ass."

"Don't worry, their fine."

"If you say so Meg."

Both kept walking to their house, that's when Lest and Frey started to fanboy and fangirl over the couple. They didn't care if they were seen. They were to busy fangirling and fanboying.


	2. A promise (Leon/Keil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon had no problems being with Kiel. He loved him more than ever. But he wanted to make a promise to Kiel. He was going to do that today.

He had no problems being with Kiel. Leon would do anything for him. There's was one thing Leon wanted, to make a promise to him. A promise to make sure he would never leave him for another. Leon loved him more than anything, and he was going to make sure that Kiel loved him the same. Kiel would greet him with a kiss, and Leon returned it. On beach day, Leon would make jokes about how Kiel looked so cute and he would let anyone near him. But it ended up with Kiel giving him a kiss to shut him up. 

Most of the time Leon would just let Kiel do whatever he wanted. But if he did anything that had some else, Leon would get Forte to go kill them. Leon had times where he would joke about Kiel and him, but he made up for it by taking Kiel out. The promise was Leon's mind for awhile and he was ready to see if Kiel wanted to promise him back. Leon walked around trying to find Kiel, and he did. Kiel was reading a book about something. Leon walked up to and took the book right out of Kiel's hands.

"Leon! I was reading that!"

"I know. But I think it's bad for you."

"It's not bad for me! Give me my book back please!"

"Only if you kiss me."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Kiel got up and kissed Leon on his lips. Leon pulled Kiel into a deeper kiss and pulled away after a few seconds. Leon handed Kiel the book back, and then sat down with him. Leon kept his eyes on the book and he didn't want to see Kiel read it anymore, so he took the book again.

"Leon!"

"That's my name."

"Come on! Give me the book!"

"No. I'll give you the book when I feel like it."

"Leon, please!"

"You know what I want if you want it back."

"Fine. I'll give you another kiss."

Kiel turned to Leon's lips and gave him a kiss. Leon, when Kiel pulled away, gave him the book back. Thinking that it's the right time to ask, Leon took the book from Kiel once again.

"What? Leon, you just gave me the book back!"

"I know, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I want you make a promise to me."

"What kind of promise?'

"One where you don't leave me."

"Alright. I won't. Now give me the book."

"I need a kiss to prove you will do this promise."

"Alright fine."

Keil once again gave Leon a kiss. Frey and Lest were watching the whole thing and started to fanboy and fangirl again. Leon was happy to know that he had a promise made to Keil. But now the problem. Forte. God, she would kill him for leaving him, if he ever did. Which he wasn't going to do.


	3. Why us? (Meg and Kiel)

Meg and Kiel watched as Forte and Leon were fighting or something. Kiel felt like Leon should take it easy, he knew that whenever he teased Forte, he would end up almost being cut in two. Meg, on the other hand, would try to get Forte to stop trying to kill Leon, but Forte wouldn't listen. They both knew how much Forte got annoyed when Leon started something and how much Leon hated it when Forte tried to cut him in half.

"Hey Meg?"

"Yea Kiel?"

"Why us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your lovers are always fighting and we just stand aside like Ukes."

"Ukes?"

"We're like the submission to them."

"Oh....I don't know."

The two watched the fight for a bit more, when they couldn't take it. They both went up to them and pulled them away from each other. Forte was about to tell Meg to let her go, when Meg kissed her, she went quiet. Kiel tried to make Leon stop, and soon he got Leon into a kiss. 

Both left with their lovers while listening have their annoyed rants. Meg swore that she wanted to shut Forte up by kissing her but she was ended up getting kissed instead.

"You got to stop fighting with Leon."

"Why? He's so idiotic!"

"What if I became idiotic?"

"Then I would have to make sure you wouldn't be that way."

"Point taken."

Kiel wasn't having an easy time having Leon calm down either. He wouldn't stop talking.

"Leon! Stop being mad!"

"Why?"

"Because! You know how Forte gets when you tease her."

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Both Meg and Kiel sighed. Why them? Why did they have to love two people that they knew where sweet and brave. Why? Just why them?


End file.
